The Light Between Us
by Unowhodontu
Summary: The bond between Kylo Ren and Rey only grows stronger despite their warring emotions. Kylo s torn between the revenge he seeks against Rey and the awareness that together they could be unstoppable. Rey tries desperately to accept the fact that Ben Solo is gone. Will they destroy each other? Or will their paths converge in unexpected ways. Reylo. Slow burn. Eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

The Light Between Us

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello Everyone! I would just like to start out by saying this is in no way shape or form my story. I love Star Wars but am not a expert. So my apologies if somethings are lacking or incorrect. I tried my best! I've been captivated by the possibility of a Relyo relationship and have decided to put pen to paper. I have never written a story like this. Let alone published it to the world. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **Any comments or criticism is welcome!**

Chapter One: Beginning of the End

Dark eyes stared intently into Rey's hazel ones as her hand hovered over the mechanism that would slam the _Millenium Falcons_ door on the vision before her. The Force showed Kylo Ren kneeling at the end of the ramp, he should have seemed more vulnerable in that position but it was far from the truth. Rey could feel Kylo Ren's anger and resentment roll off him like waves. Crashing into her consciousness like the waves of Ach-To against the cliffs. Her recent rejection on the Supremacy and failed attempt to destroy the Resistance still obviously fresh in his mind. With one last pleading glance from her, Rey brought her hand down on the key pad, severing their connection. She sagged against the wall behind her, free of his penetrating stare.

Taking a few deep breaths, Rey tried to steady her pounding heart. The rumble of the engines beneath her soothing as they ascended from Crait's surface. She felt like a hole was now where her heart should be. Rey could feel, even with all of Kylo Ren's other emotions bombarding her, that he felt abandoned. By her.

" _Ben, if you really knew how agonizing it was to leave you"_ , Rey leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

She was immediately transported back to Snokes ship, The Supremacy, where she and Kylo Ren had their most recent encounter. They fought side by side. Seeming to be as one as they were fighting for their lives against Snokes Praetorian guards. After Kylo Ren had killed Snoke with Anakin's light saber, they both turned their backs to each other. Gently touching as if to balance themselves before the fight to come. Rey could feel the knights movements as if they were her own. Even though, at times, the battle had pulled the pair physically away from the other. This however did not stop Rey from seeming to always be in tune to his more practiced lunges and parries while trying to deflect the blows raining down on her.

Rey could feel the connection more so when the fighting had stopped. When Kylo Ren, the man who just saved her from His own master, tried to seduce her to the dark side. Chest heaving with the exertion of their attack, he gazed at her in wonder. Almost as stunned as she with the sheer power they both exuded working together. Naively, Rey took his willingness to do battle for her as consent to return with her to the Resistance. That hope was obliterated when he extended his hand pleading with her to join him. To create a new Order. A new galaxy where they could rule together. She had never felt the pull more strongly in the moments when she stared into his beautiful scarred face.

 _"_ _You are not nothing to me"_

His words floated as if tangible things in front of her eyes. Those words affected her more than anything else he had said. Her supposed lineage. The power. Meant nothing to her. The ability to be with him and to be someone to Kylo Ren was the pull. Although the room was in tatters around her, dead bodies strewn on the floor. She could not look away. But yet she could not resist the even more pressing matter of saving her fellow comrades from utter destruction.

" _Ben please_ " she pleaded with him. Her heart rending inside her chest.

His face turned cold, whereas moments before it had been soft and open. Willing for her to take his hand. In his glance she could see Ben Sole was gone. Instead Kylo Ren screamed at her, " _Let the past die._ _Kill it if you have to._ "

That is what had her reaching out with the Force to call Anakin Skywalker's light saber to her. It leaped to do her bidding. Rey had not expected Ren to try and stop the saber when he could have called his own. The Force rocketing between the two of them was so strong it shook the room around her. Causing a tension to throng around her body. Sweat dripped form her brow as she willed the light saber to come to her out stretched hand. Rey felt the same determination radiating off of Ren and the Force fighting the two opposing forces meant to balance it. Light and Dark. Suddenly Rey felt something shudder between the connection she had with the saber. It buckled strangely. Rey's eyes widened as the saber sheared in two.

The explosion sent her and Kylo Ren flying backwards. She had been more lucky of the two upon landing. Once she could shake the haze covering her unfocused eyes, she could see Kylo Ren laying motionless.

Very gently she hefted herself off the floor, despite the pain her newly bruised ribs screamed at her. Rey peered at the prone figure before her. The temptation to leave and save her friends was almost overwhelming. Rey could not move however. His peaceful face was a stark contrast to his determined one before. In that moment Rey did not want to leave him. She saw home. Despite the carnage around her she saw a future with Ben Solo. One where neither were alone but one where they had each other.

Rey could feel his Force signature somewhat dampened by his unconsciousness, but still strong. She shifted uneasily towards him. His long black hair partially covered his face though sweat dampened from the battle. She could see his chest fall and rise. He was alive.

Rey kneeled down next to him. Gently she maneuvered his head into her lap. Rey laced her fingers through his hair to the sweat dampened folicals beneath to make sure he had no major injuries. To her relief she felt none. His skull had a nice goose egg on it, but otherwise unharmed. Glancing at the rest of Ren's body she could see the bleeding had stopped from his other wounds. Confirming that his injuries would not irrevocably harm him, she gently laid his head on the throne room floor. Ren moaned gently signaling to Rey she did not have much time.

"I'm sorry, Ben." Her voice whispered as she fled the crumbling throne room, her inner turmoil akin to the crumpling ship around her.

(((()))))

"Rey!"

Finn's voice snapped her out of replaying the last few hours events as he rushed towards her. He grabbed her into another bear hug that made her ribs ache. " I was so worried about you!" He exclaimed.

She smiled brilliantly and hugged him back with all the energy she had left, "I missed you Finn. It's been one hell of a ride since I last saw you".

Rey pulled back to look at her battered and bleeding friend. A fresh wound flowed sluggishly at his temple. "You need to get that looked at" she told him with concern.

"Eh. It's not hurting. Come on everyone is waiting," Finn led her into the common area where the few numbers of the Resistance took in their new situation. Once Rey and Finn came around the corner, Rey's chest tightened. There were so few now. Rey could feel the loss from a few of the members of the crew as they spoke softly to one another.

Tearing her gaze away from the faces around her she grabbed Finn's arm, "Tell me everything that has happened."

"That my friend is a long story. One I am happy to tell but...", Finn tore his eyes away from her to a small lifeless form laying on a bunk to the right of them. Rey's eyes wandered over and could see the small beautiful face of a young girl, partially hidden underneath a blanket, serene in her unconsciousness.

" I will, as soon as I can find someone to check in on Rose" he looked sheepishly back at her and went to the girl. A fitting name for Finn's new friend. Rey could sense the soft resilient power that Rose possessed. Rey wondered if something had started between Finn and the Resistance girl. Something in his eyes told her there might be. But before she could give it much thought, General Organa caught her eye.

Rey moved to the older woman who looked tired but none the less as strong as ever. Leia took Rey's hand in her own. Rey could feel her wedding ring push coldly into her skin. It was a sharp contrast to the warmth of the other woman's hands. She had noticed that since Hans death the General wore it more often.

"Luke is gone isn't he?" Rey inquired gently.

Leia nodded her head sadly, " Yes he is. I could feel when his signature was no more."

"I felt it as well. But I could also feel no pain or sadness. Just peace and purpose", General Organa smiled kindly, " I felt it too".

Rey looked around her. The faces crowding the Millenium Falcon were a mixture of joy, relief, and a touch of worry. They all had the same question pressing on their minds as she did.

Turning to her leader, clutching her broken light saber in her hand not being held by the General" How are we going to build the Resistance from this?," she gestured with a nod to the people she could almost count on her two hands.

Before answering, Leai swept her gaze across the beloved ship of her husband, and the people that were left of the Resistance. To finally come back to the worried, hesitant, face of the young Jedi in front of her, " We have everything we need."

(((())))

"Rey"

A strange mix of emotions went through him as he felt the slight tug of their connection in his consciousness. But before the connection could become stronger, Kylo pushed it away. His rage at their last meeting and the failure at the abandoned rebel base still fresh in his mind. Kylo could still see the slimy cold smile of General Hux as they finished sweeping the base. He already knew the outcome. No one was there. They had all escaped in that damned ship. General Hux's smile remained, even When a stormtrooper brought them the expected news. That smile seemed to tell Ren, "I told you so." But he knew Hux was apt enough not to say anything, he was after all, a little smarter than that.

Kylo Ren let the resentment stew in his mind and body as they flew away from the destroyed base. In a last fit of rage, Ren ordered it to be blasted by battering cannon and At-At missiles. The thought of at least ridding Craits surface of any evidence of the rebel scum was enough to calm him somewhat. The already red crystal soil of the planet was blackening under the onslaught of the fire cascading from the mouth of the hanger. It was the only comforting image as his ship ascended to the destroyer waiting for them just out of the atmosphere.

Once back on the destroyer he stormed to his quarters. Stormtroopers and personnel alike skirted out of his way. Not wanting to be an unlucky victim if he decided to lash out. Rens boots made harsh thudding echoes down the sterile brightly lit chrome corridor. Reaching his door his mind commanded that it open. With his use of the Force the door swished open to reveal his only sanctuary on the ship. The only sound in the room was the slight hiss of his mask opening. He wrenched it from his head. Tossing the mask on a bed side table as he passed it on the way to the fresher. Ripping his clothes off, he turned on the water to let it steam and fog up the room in front of him. He stepped in hoping to assuage his aching limbs. Kylo moved slowly under the cascading water trying to calm his mind.

" _It's like I'm washing away the last few hours_ ". He could feel himself become more centered but then his thoughts went back to the scavenger and how she had looked aboard his fathers ship. Right before she closed the ramp, shutting their connection off.

. " _For now_ ", he seethed. He fully intended to exploit that connection that Snoke hinted was his doing.

" _If it was Snoke's doing, how we're we able to connect again_?" Ren puzzled over this and the possible implications.

His mind returned to her face. Which he seemed to always do these day. Rey seemed hesitant, almost sad. He could perhaps see a little bit of longing in her countenance as the ramp swung shut.

He ripped himself away from those thoughts. He waved his hand and the water stopped. He exited the fresher drying his face and torso off. Wrapping the towel around himself. He wiped the mirror of the accumulated condensation. He peered into the glass. Not liking what he saw, the image of a defeated man, he slammed his fist against the mirror. The tinkling of the shards of glass hitting the sink grated on his nerves further. He snarled and stalked away from the carnage of the broken mirror.

His bedroom was not what someone would expect of a knight of Ren, now the Supreme Leader. His surroundings were far from sparse and utilitarian. The room was oddly comforting despite the color scheme of grey, red and black. The bed was the largest piece in the room and could even be described as plush. With the satin black sheets and pillows reflecting the cold light of outer space that came through the window directly behind it. The window offered an unrestricted view of the stars and planets that streaked past them as the destroyer journeyed through space. The rest of the room held a desk, bookshelf filled with texts and holograms, and a dresser to which he went to now. Pulling a black tee shirt and loose pants from the contents of the drawer, he drew the tee shirt over his head and let it slide down his back. Tossing the towel aside, he yanked his pants on up to his hips. Kylo lunged to his bed and sat down heavily. Bringing his aching head to his hands. He needed to meditate but his head was pounding too much for him to focus. Kylo flung himself backwards on the bed and gritted his teeth through the pain.

" I will not fail again" he whispered to the empty room. Thinking of the task ahead of him. Finding the Resistance, commanding the First Order as Supreme Leader, and finally capturing the scavenger girl; should have exhausted him. Instead the promise of revenge and capturing the girl sent a wave of determination and strength through him.

His last thought before drifting off into nothing was, " W _hen I do find her, I will end her._ _Like I should have before_ ". But surprisingly that final promise did not give him strength. He felt unease. Ren felt that unease even as his consciousness slipped into the blackness.


	2. Chapter 2: Torn

_**Author's Note**_

 ** _I sincerely hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. It moves a little faster then the last. Thank you all for reading!_**

 _Chapter Two: Torn_

 _Time seemed to slow down as Rey weaved her way through the forest path in front of her. Lightly she trailed her hand along the rough bark of the trunks of the trees she passes. The light filtering through the canopy above her was slowly dissipating as the suns of the planet were setting. The chirping of what she assumed to be some sort of insect resonated around her. Creating a low cascading melody beneath the sound of her footsteps. A slight breeze lifted her normally bound hair, now loose around her shoulders. Gently tickling her neck and cheeks almost as if someone had reached out and caressed her. Calming her nerves. Rey was not fond of the dark but the thought of wandering around the cool musky beauty around her did not frighten her._

 _"Never have I seen such a beautiful place", in this forrest she was serene. Untroubled. A rare commodity for her these past few weeks and months. As she continued on down the path a new sound intruded into her mind. A low rumbling sound that was getting stronger and stronger. Curious, she followed it to an opening cut in the foliage around her. As she passed through the small outcropping of trees, Rey could she see was in some sort of meadow. The noise she heard coming from a large waterfall directly in front of her. It's waters cascading down the craggy surface of the cliff face to form a small lake at its base. The gushing water disrupted the otherwise peaceful surface of the lake by sending rippling waves that disappeared at the edge of the shore._

 _Rey strode forward, eager to touch and feel the coolness of the water. Once at the edge she dipped down to run her fingers through the gently lapping waves there. Relishing the refreshing dampness on her skin. Standing and glancing around, Rey could see dozens of different varieties of flower. Giving the air a sweet lovely scent. She closed her eyes and listened to the melody of this strange beautiful place. Feeling out with the Force to sense the energies around her._

 _As Rey did this she could feel a new disturbance in this otherwise serene nook. Reaching further she could feel it or whoever it was approaching. In an instant she knew who it was. Who he was. Rey felt her stomach drop as she whirled around to the entrance of her sanctuary. He was too close. She could feel it. There was no escape._

 _Frantically she searched for her light saber usually clasped to her hip. Only to realize she didn't have it. It was split in two somewhere laying useless. She now could hear his steps tromp through the forest floor. Kylo Ren came from the shadows of the inky darkness. The light almost completely gone by the suns lowering to the horizon. He seemed to detach from the shadows as if belonging there. His black robes and cloak softly flowing softly around him. Creating a slight whisper. Such a non threatening sound for such a powerful dangerous being. His mask was over his face. Hiding any emotion there to her view. As she gazed at him a strong quiver went through her body._

 _"Was she actually eager to see him?" She shied away from the thought. But the insistent thrum of her body betrayed her._

 _Ren stopped when he saw Rey. Cocking his head slightly as if studying her. She hoped he couldn't feel the tight eagerness rolling through her body. Rey frantically tried to slow her racing thoughts, "How did he find me?". At that moment she could feel Ren brush against her consciousness, " There is no place in this universe where you can hide from me, little scavenger. I can feel you wherever you are."_

 _Rey instinctively backed up a step at his words. She could feel the truth in_ _them. Hadn't she felt him numerous times? On Ach-To and since then?_

 _"What do you want Kylo Ren?" Already knowing the answer but still dreading his response all the same. She could feel his hate for her, crashing against her body in waves._

 _"To end this", he snarled. Drawing and igniting his lightsaber. Rey's meadow was awash with the red crackling, hissing, light of his saber. Throwing the once beautiful place in a harsh ugly contrast of its formal serenity. Rey knew she was defenseless. She threw her hand up as if to freeze him but was stopped when she herself was held immobile by his will._

 _Slowly he came toward her. His saber dragging in on the ground leaving a scorched path in his wake. Rey's heart leaped to her throat. She tried unsuccessfully to loosen his hold on her. The frustration of being unable to break free from his unrelenting hold, brought tears. Kylo Ren was less then a foot away when she closed her eyes. Not wanting to see his progress but to instead calm herself. She felt him come to a stop right in front of her. The heat from his body permeating her clothes._

 _He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, " We could have ruled together, Rey. You and I could have been unstoppable. Defeating our enemies and ruling the galaxy, side by side."_

 _"Enemies? You mean the innocent people you slaughter to continue your perverse vision of what the galaxy should be? I don't think so, Ben." She couldn't help but use his true name. She knew it infuriated him but wanted to get one last barb into his defenses before the inevitable._

 _He sighed, " Still so blind. Still clinging to the false ideals of the Jedi." Ren sounded almost sad as he said this._

 _Rey could feel him raise his saber above his head. Her eyes snapped open to look into his face. Conjuring up in her minds eye the deep chocolate brown of his eyes, the scar she gave him and his full lips. She did not want to die looking at the monster in the mask._

 _"Goodbye, my Rey" and with that he swung the saber down._

 _(((())))_

Startling awake, Rey sat straight up in her bunk. Her chest heaving as her labored breaths rushed through her lungs. She could feel sweat trickle down her back as she fought against the twisted sheets around her legs.

Grasping her sweating head in her hands, "It was just a dream". She told her self slowly concentrating on bringing her breath back to its normal pace.

Lifting her gaze she tried to figure out her surroundings through the confusion, the room she was in was sparse. Only having the bunk she sat on now, a stand up closet on one side and a small desk in the corner. The desk had her light saber, still broken in two, laying on its surface. The previous evening Rey and threw her hands up in frustration when her attempts at restoring it failed. Resolving instead to just go to sleep. Moving her eyes from the offending thing she lifted her gaze to the one solitary window. The window filtered soft dappled light into her room. The only redeeming quality of the space was that it was her own. The Resistance had found a new planet to slowly build their forces back up. Known as Amores. It was a perfect location being in the outer reaches with very little traffic disturbing its atmosphere.

Wanting to be somewhat secluded from the rest, Rey had chosen the space furthest away from the hustle and bustle of the base. This was, in part, because she liked her solitude. Having plenty of it on Jakku had made her into a somewhat solitary creature. This warred with her internal need to belong to a group of people. To be apart of it. To be someone important to those around her. The other part was to keep any prying eyes away just in case she had another visit from _him._

Those visits had been less frequent recently. Both seemed to be avoiding the other as much as possible. Only creating a shadow of the link they had on Ach-To. Rey could sometimes feel his emotions as strongly as if they were her own. But she would quickly pull away before he was alerted to her presence.

Sighing, Rey swung her feet to the floor in preparation for another day. Still rubbing the sleep from her eyes she went to her closet and swung it open. Knowing she would only find a few articles there. Her clothes she had worn on Jakku were hung neatly next to the outfit she had garnered to meet Kylo on The Supremacy. Reaching a hand out she slowly stroked the blue and black ensemble. Bringing a flood of memories to her. Rey shook her head and instead reached for her usual Jakku attire. Changing and showering quickly she slipped into the hall. Passing Resistance fighters who would wave a greeting to Rey as she made her way to the cafeteria.

Smiling she entered the mess hall to see her friends all sitting at one table. Rey contemplated the rather canevorous space around her. The mess hall was a natural cave on the planet. It's walls were a mixture of gray slated rock and brown clay. You had to guard your food sometimes from any stray beads of moisture that would seap out from the clay and land on your food. Making the texture soggy if it happened too many times. Since Amores was covered mostly in trees, the Resistance did not want to bring attention to themselves by creating a base of the surface. Opting, rather, to creat the base from the natural caverns and tunnels around them. Of course it had all been reinforced and some places added. Like Rey's room with the window. It was one of the few places in the base that had one.

Finn must have sensed her presence because he glanced up to see her in the entrance. Returning her smile he waved her over to come join him and the others. Finn was seated next to Rose. Rose was barely healed from rescuing Finn from certain death on Crait. Once Rey had heard the tale she quickly came to like Rose. Sometimes visiting her in the infirmary to tell stories of their childhood. Remarkably similar in some ways. Moving across the table she could see Poe and Chewie. Chewie was gulping his food with one hairy arm hovering over his plate to ward off any offending drops of water from the craggy sealing. Poe and Finn seemed to be having an earnest discussion when she reached them.

"Good Morning!" Rey chirped to them all, a chorus of greetings assailed her as she took a seat next to Finn.

" We have to act quickly" Poe slammed his fist into the table to accentuate his point, " We need to strike the a First Order before they realize we have their outpost coordinates."

Rey whipped her head around to Poe, " We know where one of their outposts are?" A strange surge of adrenaline and excitement went through her.

"We do", Poe answered, "It's also a very important one according to out sources. We gathered that it holds the First Orders plans to create a new Star Killer. One bigger and more dangerous than the previous."

Rey's eyebrows lifted in an expression of deep worry,"Does the General know?"

"Yes. But she is reluctant to send a squad out to try and cripple the base. We still don't have the resources she believes we need before instigating an attack" Poe's face was stormy as he said this.

"Poe wants us to go and disable the base discreetly. Just a small enough squadron to sneak into the base and destroy it from the inside out" explained Finn. Trying to discern Rey's reaction to their plan.

All faces turned to Rey. She was not so certain she liked the idea but agreed something had to be done. Too many lives had already been lost because of the Star Killer. It was in part why they were in the predicament they were.

"I will speak to Leia and see if I can't get her to let us go. I don't feel right about sneaking behind her back. However, destroying the plans would be worth more than having to deal with her displeasure", Finn and Poe both raised their eyebrows at her words.

"So you're going with us then?" inquired Rose. Speaking up for the first time. Finn's head snapped back to her face, alarmed.

" There is no way you are going with us! You're barely healed! If you think that I would consider you going on this mission you're crazy!" Rose looked at him calmly even though his aggravated tone drew a few curious stares to their table. "Yes. I am going with you. You didn't ask my permission to drive your speeder into that cannon and yet, you did. So I don't think I need your blessing" she finished her speech and got up to leave. Finns gaze following as she exited the cafeteria.

Poe tried to stifle a snort behind a very unconvincing cough, "Yes. Well including Rey that leaves the four of us".

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH" replied the indignant Wookie to Poe's statement.

"Of course you're coming! I meant to say five!" came Poe's sheepish reply to his blunder.

Rey stood up from the table. Forgetting her breakfast in lieu of speaking with General Organa, "I will see you all in a little while. I'm going to go speak with Leia. If I cannot convince her then I will go with you." Poe's face lit up, "When do we leave?".

"We leave at 1300 hours", that was only three hours away. Rey had the feeling that Poe did not think she was going to be very convincing in changing the Generals mind.

Rey nodded,"All right. I will see you at 1300 hours."

(((())))

Rey took a deep breath as she stepped out of the base into the cool damp air. Her meeting with Leia had gone as expected. Leia would not sanction a mission to destroy the outpost. Gazing at the tree line around her, Rey decided to head down a familiar path into the forest. Hoping to clear her buzzing mind. The forrests of Amores were similar to the forrrest in her dream. But this one had far more moss growing from the trunks and very few flowers. A stark contract to the dry woods and flowered scent of the forest in her dreams. The planet always seemed close to rain. Causing a light dripping pattern from the leaves and branches above her.

Rey peaked at the sky from underneath her hood. It looked like it was going to downpour. This however did not stop her trudging along the path to replay her conversation with General Oragana.

 _"Rey, I can't just send out my best fighters and pilot to a First Order outpost. I need you all here. Helping me rebuild what was lost! You all are far too valuable," Rey could sense the loss in Leia as she said this. Leia did not want to loose anyone else. She understood this but also understood the necessity of destroying those plans._

 _Rey went to Leia and crouched in front of her. Leia was sitting on her command chair in the war room, over seeing the Resistance. Her diligence made Rey think of a med droid, diligently checking the pulse of their patient. Making sure there was still life. That there was still a spark._

 _"Leia.. I understand what you are feeling more than most," she gazed compassionately into the eyes of the woman who had taken a role as a mother to her, "but this needs to be done"._

 _Leia gazed steadily back into the earnest, hazel eyes, in front of her, " I can't do it Rey", her voice catching slightly._

 _Rey took her hand and squeezed it tightly. Trying to let her know everything would be fine through that small pressure. She then stood and walked out of the room, in search of Poe._

After finding Poe to tell him to ready preparations, Rey and come here. To gain some calm before the impending mission. She stopped in a small clearing in the path. Gazing at the scenery around her. Her nostrils were filled with the damp rotting scent of the foliage. Her mind was so lost in itself that she didn't even notice the first drops of rain as they landed around her. Rey raised her face to the sky not caring if she became soaked through. She sighed deeply and gave small laugh as the rain tickled her cheeks as it slid off.

"I never knew a simple rain storm could make someone so happy."

(((())))

Kylo stared at Rey's upturned face. Drinking in the sight of her. For some reason, after many weeks, their bond snapped them together again. Ren did not want to admit it but he was relieved. He had been secretly keeping tabs on her. Feeling what she was feeling but never letting her sense his presence. Always in the back of her mind. Telling himself that the reason he did this was to find out information about the Resistance. He knew the truth of it. He wanted to be near her in some small way. It infuriated him. He tried to call his anger and malice toward her like a cloak around himself. But her light would always intrude. Making him weak. He kept the bond superficial on his side so she could not gleen anything from him. Keeping his distance. Until this very moment.

She obviously did not know he was near. Rey would never stand so relaxed and happy if she knew he was mere feet from her. He tried to savor it for as long as possible. Ren hated that she had this hold on him. Hated her. Hated their bond. He wanted to be rid of her. However, the thought of truly being rid of her sent an ache through him that he did not want to acknowledge. So instead he covered it with anger. With malice.

When she sighed and laughed up to the sky it pulled at Ren. Stirring him. He wanted to see her dreamy eyes as they opened from her moment of tranquility. Yanking himself from that thought he called out sarcastically,

"I never knew a simple rain storm could make someone so happy".

Instead of the slow ascent of her eyelids that he had hoped for, her eyes snapped up to his. Becoming alert, not dreamy when she looked at him. Ren could not figure out why but this irritated him.

"Aren't you going to say hello? I figured you would have missed me, seeing as how we haven't spoken it quiet some time", his voice was dark and low. His helmet gone. Revealing the man beneath.

Reys eyebrows snapped down as she scowled angrily back at him," You flatter yourself too much Kylo Ren".

He smirked, " I dint think so. I can feel your emotions remember? There is apart of you that is glad to see me... eager even".

He noticed the slight widening of her eyes as he said this, hitting his mark.

 _" Good. She has missed my presence then."_

 _"You_ know nothing about me... Ben", he could see her outline becoming fuzzy and distorted as she pulled away from him. But not before he could see her tremble. Whether from fear or something else he could not tell.

The use of his given name brought a snarl to his face," Stop. Calling. Me. That."

Rey had her own smirk for him as she whispered back, "Make me."

Her image died away with those last few spoken words. Ren clenched his fist and brought it down on the hologram in front of him. Destroying the replica of his new death machine. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Reminding himself that the chance for vengeance was close at hand.

"You'll eat those words soon Rey", he smiled to himself. Relishing their impending meeting.


	3. Chapter 3: Beguiled

**Author's Note**

 **Thank you for your comments and enthusiasm! Please continue to let me know what you think as the tale progresses. I never realized how difficult it would be to edit my own writing without someone else taking a look first before publishing. I apologize to those who notice my grammatical errors! I try to catch as many as I can. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Beguiled

The soft plinking of the rain drops around Rey were a stark contrast to her harsh and labored breathing. The rain splattered her face in fat drops that soaked, rather than teased like the ones before. Rey was oblivious to the ever increasing dampness. She was more focused on what had just transpired between her and Kylo Ren. He had opened the connection enough to stand before her, with out his mask, giving her the uninterrupted view of his face.

" _Or had he even opened the bond?"_ , moments before his arrival, as she looked up at the swirling sky above her, she had thought of him. Almost _wishing_ Ren could be there. Not as Kylo Ren, her enemy, but as Ben Solo. The man who could have been so much more to her. As it should have been after their battle with Snoke's soldiers. The longing to have him with her left a hole in her chest. Before she could stop herself from feeling the longing, he had arrived.

" _Maybe I called him here"_ the thought made her heart knock almost painfully between her ribs. Her eyes were focused on the spot, where moments before, Ren had stood. A sharp cry from a bird above in the treetops startled her from her trance. She had to move. Had to get out of here.

Rey whirled around and headed back the way she came. The angle of her head slightly down as she hurried over the bits of moss and fallen leaves on the path in front of her. She could still feel his presence. Though somewhat dull, it still made her steps quicken towards the sanctuary of the base.

" _I'm just being paranoid. He is gone. Get a grip on yourself",_ Rey scolded as she tried to sort out the emotions rocketing through her.

Not surprisingly she felt fear at his unannounced intrusion, but there was also that feeling she had in her dream. The electrifying hum that raced through her body. Of course she was not happy to see Kylo Ren, that was too simple an emotion to describe how she felt when she saw him. It felt like a tangible gravity that pulled her to him. As if she was snared in his energy. To forever orbit him like the two suns that orbited the planet she now stood on. Even with the suns hidden behind the clouds above her they kept their diligent, predestined, path. Unseen, but there none the less. Rey prayed that it wasn't the case between Ren and herself.

The trees surrounding her began to dissipate. Rey could finally see the base in front of her. Veering away from the main entrance, Rey sneaked to the portal less used in close proximity to her room. Trying to avoid speaking with anyone in her attempts to calm her nerves. Walking along the natural hilly rise of the base she could feel the rain begin to pound down on her in earnest. The entrance to the base was obscured by a wall of ivy that grew naturally from the cliff in front of her. Gently rustling the vines to the side she entered the code on the slightly glowing panel of the steal door. Hissing open, Rey stepped inside to see the hallway blessedly empty. Rey met no one on her way through the phosphorus lights lining the hall. Giving the passage a soft, ethereal light. Finally reaching her room she pulled the door open to reveal her meager lodgings.

Rey rushed to the lightsaber on her desk and picked it up. Twirling the two separate parts of the saber in her hands had a calming effect. Feeling the power that the weapon possessed, helped center her. Taking a deep breath she stroked the gleaming metal of the weapons surface. Smiling slightly as she remembered when she tried to hand the weapon to Luke. Which had resulted it being tossed to the side like a piece of scrap metal. The memory brought with it a bitter sweet ache. Missing the stubborn old man more than ever.

Rey grabbed a satchel that she left hanging on the back of the chair, beginning to pack some essentials for Poe's mission. Not knowing how long she would be away, Rey packed the only other clothes she had in her possession. Pausing, she picked up the lightsaber and packed it too. She was unsure of why she did this, it was useless in battle. Despite this, she lovingly folded a shirt around it and placed it gently among the other articles in her bag. Glancing at the clock hanging on the way Rey realized she needed to head to the hangor.

Sweeping her eyes across her little living space, Rey had the unmistakable feeling this would be the last time she saw it. Shaking her head as if to shoo away the unwanted thought, she grabbed her staff leaning against the wall. Hefting the bag to the shoulders, she entered the hall, setting out in search of her friends.

(((())))

"Aaargggh aaahhh aaarggh?"

"I _told_ you Chewie that we can't take the Millenium Falcon. It's too recognizable. Do you want for them to know it's us from a whole system away?" Rey smiled at the exchange between Poe and Chewie. Coming around the corner of the transporter, Rey could see the wookiee crossing his arms in defiance, while Poe gesticulated wildly with his hands. The hangor was a hum with activity. The hangor was much like the cafeteria, it was developed from the already existing cavern. However a door had been added to the entrance. Not as large or impressive as the one on Crait but it would do the Jon if they were attacked. The usual tang of burning fuel was heavy in the air. There were several other vessels parked around their smaller vessel. Everything from X-Wings, Bombers, and transporters. Although their ship was the smallest, it was able to travel quickly through space by using light speed. It's outside looked like an egg as it's nose and hull ended in a slight curve, causing an oblong effect. The color was a dull gray. Some spots darker than others where it had already had close encounters with blasters. The lowered ramp was the only break in there otherwise sleek armor.

Chewie scoffed and rolled his eyes as he continued to drag supplies up the ramp of the ship. Poe turned around with a slightly perturbed look on his face. Upon seeing Rey he called out," We are just about ready to leave". Walking up the ramp she could hear him mutter, "It would have been sooner if I didn't have to argue about which damn ship we are taking".

Trying not to add to his ill mood, Rey tucked the smile that threatened to come to the surface to the corner of her lips and followed him into the ship. Rey knew that despite the grumbling between Chewbacca and Poe, each would fight to the last to protect the other. Any of them would.

Rey dropped her belongings next to the table in the main compartment of the ship. The transporter was a smaller vessel in comparison to the Millenium Falcon. The main cabin had a small table and bench that wrapped around it. The opposite wall had more seating, with drawers pocketing the rest of the space. Presumably to store supplies. The cockpit was visible from where Rey stood. Peering in she could see Chewie seated in the pilots chair, conferring with Poe, as he flipped switches to flare the engines into life. The control panel to fly the ship was lit with different colored buttons and toggles. Seeming to the untrained person just a jumble of levers and gears.

Finn and Rose were already seated, seeming to be ignoring the other. Finn was glowering in Rose's direction confirming that he was still upset that she was accompanying them on the mission. Rose seemed oblivious to his dark mood as she looked up from twirling her Hesian moon pendant around her neck to smile at Rey.

"You ready to kick some First Order ass?", she exclaimed in way of a greeting. This only seemed to aggravate Finn more, as his scowl deepened. Rey had the feeling that Rose knew it would irk the former stormtrooper and had said it to make a point.

Laughing, Rey answered, "Not as eager as you it seems. But I would take it easy on the ass kicking if I were you Rose. We need you in working order so we can infiltrate the outposts security system."

" Oh no. Not you too", the younger girl groaned as Finn shot her a smirk. Seeminingly pleased with Rey's agreement.

"Don't misunderstand me", Rey paused, knowing full well the points she gained in Finn's favor would be aniahilated," Your ass kicking is very much needed on this mission. I may need you if Finn gets lost in a trash compactor".

It was Roses turn to shoot her own smirk at Finn. Finn's head whipped to Rey in a comic look of utter betrayal. Both girls laughed at his expression. An unwillingly smile returned to Finn's face as he saw the sparkle in Rose's eyes as she snorted in the middle of her giggles. Sending them all into another fit of hilarity.

" _That's much better",_ Rey thought as she enjoyed the warmth she felt from her two comrades.

"All right you lot", Poe interrupted," Chewbacca is taking us up."

At this, Rey could feel the engines rumbling beneath her as they lifted gracefully from the planets canopied surface. As they ascended, Rey went into the cockpit to keep Chewie company. Relishing the sights of the stars in front of her as they broke through the atmosphere. She never grew tired of seeing them. Her earliest memories were of the sands of Jakku. Rey never left to have the opportunity to marvel at the space around her. To some, space travel was a common place occurrence. For her, it seemed like a gift. As her mood continue to lighten Rey felt Ren again. Slowly invading her consciousness.

" _It is beautiful",_ came his deep voice unbidden to her mind, " _Where are you headed, little scavenger?"._

Uneasy, Rey started to pull away but he had already left. Going as quickly as he had come. Shaking her head slightly, she turned to Chewie who was preparing their jump into light speed.

"Aaarggh?", inquired Chewie.

"Yes I am fine. Just get us out of here", shakily Rey replied. She gave him the best smile she could, to reassure him that she was fine. The wookiee did not seem convinced but instead of mentioning it, gave her a soft concerned look before turning back to the controls. With his hand on the thruster he shot the small vessel into light speed.

Rey pulled her knees up to her chest to watch the streaks of planets and stars from the windshield. Relaxing despite the adventure in front of her. Contemplating the few hours they had before they reached the outpost, Rey closed her eyes. She was exhausted from her restless sleep the night before. Rey could feel the Porg that Chewbacca decided to keep as a pet climb up and rest against her neck. Nuzzling into her, sighing it's content. Rey sighed along with it as she drifted into sleep, with the light of stars streaking through her eyelids.

(((())))

General Hux strode into the command center, somewhat surprised to see the Kylo Ren waiting for him. Ren was in his usual robes and dark cowl. His mask securely in place. Giving Ren the advantage of being able to stare at Hux without giving him an idea as to why he was there. Ren avoided the General and that was just fine with him. They have never had great love for one another. Under Snoke they both competed for the leaders approval. Always trying to outshine the other. In some odd twist of fate, Ren was now the Supreme Leader. Hux had a difficult time excepting the story that Ren gave him about the previous Supreme Leaders demise. However, he knew better than to say anything. He would bide his time. Getting all preparations in order before usurping Ren's position.

A smile, that looked more like a grimace, spread across his face as he hailed," Greetings Supreme Leader. I hope you have found everything to be in order."

Ren slowly turned his head from left to right, surveying the machinery and people in the room. "Everything is as I would expect, General," the way Ren ground out the statement made it devoid of any complimentary undertones.

Scowling at his remark Hux inquired,"Is there something you needed to speak with me about?".

Ren paused for a moment, drawing out the silence before replying, "No General. I came to inform you that I am going to be leaving the ship for a recon mission. I should be gone for a few days. I leave the preparations for our new weapon in your hands".

Hux struck this as being somewhat odd. Ren no longer did reconnaissance missions since taking the position of Supreme Leader. He was curious as to where Ren was going. He had not heard of any news as to the location of the rebel scum' new whereabouts. All they knew for sure is that the Resistance resources were growing since the tale of their escape on Crait had spread through the galaxy. The events of that day still stung the General.

" _If it wasn't for Ren, we would have demolished them. Instead he had to fight his old Master. So blinded by his own rage that he couldn't sense that the man he was fighting was a mere phantom of the real thing"_ , his subconscious whispered to him.

 _"_ We shall manage everything while your away. I hope your excursion is a profitable one," not really caring either way and hoping Ren wouldn't return.

Ren did not acknowledge Hux as he stalked away from the command center. The swish of the portal opening, was the only noise signifying his departure, presumably to his awaiting ship. Hux couldn't help but feel grateful for the time Ren would be gone. During Ren's absence he could set more of his plans in motion to overthrow the inept man that had taken the position of leader.

" _Your time is coming to an end soon Kylo Ren,"_ he sneered to himself as he turned his attention to the open space in front of him.

(((())))

Rey jerked awake as alarms went off around her head. Their shrill cry bringing her attention to the planet in front of her. Chewbacca had taken them through the planets atmosphere, giving her a clear view of its surface.

" _Sand... Why did it have to be sand?",_ Rey felt unease sweep through her. The planet reminded her too much of Jakku. With its rolling waves of granular deposits rolling out as far as the eye could see. No visible structure, man made or otherwise, disturbed the surface.

Poe came charging into the cockpit, "Chewie what the hell is going on!? Have we been spotted?". Poe scanned the area in front of their ship. Letting his eyes roll over their scanner, seeing no TIE fighters screaming toward them , Poe relaxed marginally. Chewie was franticall flipping switches and toggles trying to identify the source of the disturbance. His frustration became more and more evident as his movements became aggressive.

Rey sweeped her head along the cockpit. Identifying that all compressors were in their appropriate place. Leaping from her chair, she crouched down and jammed her fist against a small door directly below where she was sitting. Hoping to find a shorted out wire or something like it. Throwing aside the cover she peered inside the glowing compartment, Rey scanned the mess of wires. Her eyes quickly found the problem. Chewie's porg was industrially chewing on a green encased wire. She assumed the wire being shorn in two was the reason for the calamity around her. The porg stopped chewing as he realized he had been caught in the act. His mouth slightly hanging open with the offending wire dangling from his mouth. Rey slightly raised her eyebrows at the small creature. Eyes widening, so they appeared to look like two small black holes, he spit the wire out of his mouth. The alarms immediately quit their wailing. The porg made as close to an apologetic sound as he could muster. At least he had the dignity to look somewhat sheepish. Porgs were infamous for their ability to squeeze through small paces so they could make nests far away from any predators on Ahch-to. Apparently that extended to ships as well. Reaching down, Rey gently pulled the offender from his hiding spot.

Upon seeing the porg emerge from the compartment, Poe eyed it balefully, "Of course", he raised his eyes to the ceiling, "Chewie, why did you bring that thing with us?".

Chewie quickly grabbed the porg from Rey, no doubt worried that its close proximity to Poe would be its demise. "Aahh aarrgghh aahh", both Chewie and the porg sported timid expressions at his words.

"I don't exactly see how it's presence is essential to the mission", his eyes now closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Lifting his head he directed, "If we are done having fun, the base should be just past those dunes on the eastern base is suposedly situated in a canyon just beyond those ridges there". Rey passed him as she headed into the main cabin, preparing for their landing.

" I assuming that by your calm demeanor we aren't being shot out of the sky by TIE fighters", Finn inquired gently as Roses sleeping form relaxed against his side. Once at opposite ends of the bench, both Finn and Rose were using the other as support. Presumably so they didn't slide over to hit the bench beneath them as they slept.

"No. Just almost taken down by a Porg", laughing at the incident," Poe is having us touch down a few clicks from the outpost. We should be there soon".

Finn's eyebrows lowered, " We are that close to the outpost and they haven't spotted us. That seems rather... odd. Especially if they are hiding the plans of a secret weapon here".

Rey was surprised that Finn voiced her own concerns. There should have at least been more turrets along the planets surface then the few they had seen. It wasn't as if there was any natural cover the First Order could have used to hide any structures they might have constructed. Rey assumed her misgivings came from the fact that this planet closely resembled her previous home. Apparently, it wasn't. Finn felt it too.

"I'm not sure. I thought the same thing", she trailed off. Not wanting to voice her concerns. "Perhaps their base is underground, making them think anyone flying by wouldn't notice it", Rey could see her reasoning did not sit right with Finn. He shrugged and turned to Rose, nudging her awake.

The petite figure slumped against him opened her eyes. Slowly sitting up right, rubbing the sleep from her eyes," Here already", came her soft voice.

"Yes", Finn husikly replied as he gazed at her. For some reason the look Finn gave Rose seemed too intimate, making Rey turn away from the scene. In that moment Rey knew that she would Need to finish this mission herself. If her feelings about this mission turned out to be justified, Rey would destroy it without their help.

Rey could feel the vessel around her shudder as it landed on the shifting sands of the sphere beneath her. Preparing to alight from the ship, she threw her staff and satchel over her shoulder. Deeming it safe, Rey glanced at the couple behind her. Both were strapping blasters to their sides. Poe and Chewbacca emerged from the cockpit, Chewie already had his bow caster strapped to his back.

Poe was slinging two blasters, one on each hip. "Alright everyone, the information we received was pretty limited as to the particulars of the outpost. Just that it contained the plans for the Firsts Orders new weaponry and that it was a relatively small structure. We need to scout the base out to see what we are dealing with".

Poe's anouncement furthered Rey's disquiet," Rose, I would like you to stay behind with the ship. Just in case any of us get into trouble we can beat a hasty retreat. Finn and Rey, I want you to scout to the south of the outpost. Chewie and I will circle around to the north. In two hours we will all meet back here to go over what we learned".

All of them nodded their ascent to the plan. Rose and Finn embraced briefly before Finn moved to Rey's side. Both stood before the ramp. Chewie moved to the control board next to the ramp. He keyed in the code, causing the ramp to slowly lower. Revealing to the five rebel fighters the tepid air. The heat blasting them all in the face.

Squinting into the glare, she disembarked from the ship, taking her first step into the sands that encompassed the landscape around her. Seeming to stretch on forever.

Reys final thought before leaving the sanctuary of the ship was, " _Maker preserve us"._


	4. Chapter 4: Taken

**Author's Note**

 **Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it has been so long since I have updated this story. Life kinda went crazy but now I am back and hoping to update more often. Please let me know what you think of where the story is going. Suggestions on maybe what you would like to see would be welcome too! Thanks!**

 **—-**

Chapter Four: Taken

"Why does the First Order have bases in the most extreme environments?", griped Finn as he stumbled in the sand, " Snow and sand. I'm starting to think they have a fetish for the uninhabitable".

"I don't think that hospitality is a high priority for them when they were choosing their evil hide out", Rey quickly bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to not outright laugh at her struggling friend.

"Well, I don't think anyone would be knocking their door down even if they had this base on a tropical island. I'm just saying those sands are much preferable to these. Nothing wrong with enjoying a nice temperate climate. Instead of this maker forsaken place", grumbled Finn.

Rey smiled to herself and trudged along the dune in front of her. The scorching sun had been beating down on Rey and Finn for the last hour of their trek. Obviously the heat was starting to get to the ex-stormtrooper as they made their way to where the base supposedly was. The planet eerily reminded Rey of Jakku. Same shifting sands. Same heat that could make anyone unaccustomed to it crazy, like how Finn was feeling now. It made her feel uneasy. She could not tell if it was the deja vu she was feeling or if the Force was alerting her to some hidden danger. Rey assumed it was a little of both.

"The base should be just over that ridge", explained Rey as she peered over her shoulder. Finn was taking a large gulp from the canteen slung across his shoulder.

He wiped his mouth before answering, " Yeah well that kriffing ridge better be as close as you're saying it is. Otherwise I'm going to find Poe and tell him where he can stick his little save the world mission."

Rey turned away from Finn with a bark of laughter. Finn smiled behind her and followed suite. Rey focused on the landscape around her. There were dunes rising and falling well into the horizon. Making it seem like some giant had causally drug his fingers through the sand to create mounds that broke up the planets surface. Oddly enough, the sand before her was a dark grey. Unlike the sands of Jakku. Giving the land a somewhat washed out appearance. Although no one could accuse Jakku of being cheery, the grainy deposits gave the viewer the feeling of being in some kind of dream. Shaking the uneasy feeling from where it settled between her shoulders, Rey continued forward. The ridge was less than a mile away and they needed to keep moving if they were going to regroup.

The location of the base seemed much further than what Poe had originally divulged. Despite this, Rey and Finn trudged along. The ridge became clearer as they neared the bluffs of the canyon. Grey craggy rock erupted along the edge, providing a natural barrier. Their steps slowed as they came to the edge of the canyon they had been searching for.

"Keep to the rocks. Otherwise they will be able to spot us a mile away", directed Finn as he slowly crept to one looming rock. Rey followed suite, moving to the opposite of Finn. While Finn rummaged around in his bag for binoculars, Rey peered down into the canyon.

Rey could see why the First Order would choose it as the location for storing sensitive data. The walls of the canyon were so tight that only small TIE fighters and freighters could maneuver safely to the hangor, which opening yawned at the base of one of the canyon walls. Rey could see a few storm troopers milling around the entrance.

"They have a few ships in the hangor but none of them seem to have very much fire power. Destroying the base should be a little easier because of it. That's all I can make out though", Finn peered through the binoculars again to continue his scanning. Although it wouldn't do much good. The hangor was the only thing visible from the surface. They needed to get closer.

"Finn, we have to see what we are up against. I doubt Poe and Chewie can see this from their position. Do you think you could get us closer? Maybe even into the base?", Rey could see the apprehension on Finn's face.

"You are starting to sound like Poe. Did.. did you plan on this from the beginning?", Rey nodded her confirmation,. "We can't just waltz in and expect for them not to notice us!", Finns voice echoed around them.

"Well they were I'll know we are here now! Keep it down! We can't continue with this attack until we know more. It would all be for nothing. It's the only way we can keep everyone safe. Including Rose", Rey knew bringing Rose into it was a manipulative way to get what she wanted but she was desperate. She could feel something was very wrong here and didn't want any of them to get hurt. "Besides, I can disguise myself with the Force once I'm inside".

"You can do that!?", Finn exclaimed.

"Well I mean.. in theory. I read it somewhere," Rey replied sheepishly.

A dumbstruck expression flitted across Finn's face," You're telling me you have never tried it before but you want me to sneak you in there without personal experience of cloaking yourself... in a First Order base.. while on a secret mission?".

"... Yes", Finn's eyes rolled into the back of his head at her response, "To be fair I went onto the Supremacy and still escaped! There were way more storm troopers and personal on it than this base. Well that we know of.."

"Rey... we can't loose you. You're the hope the Resistance needs. You're the last Jedi!" Rey did not want to correct Finn that Luke had never finished her training so she technically was not a Jedi.

"I have to do this Finn. There has already been too many losses. The Resistance doesn't know we are here. There is no help if there is any trouble. I can go in and end it all right here", Rey desperately pleaded with Finn. The sudden need to reach that base and infiltrate it seemed so necessary. Something was calling her. Pulling her to it. She had to answer that call, "Besides, I'm used to doing things on my own. I can do this".

Finn still looked hesitant but gave his ascent by giving her a swift hug, " You aren't alone. You have us. You're the most important thing to the Resistance now".

Rey already knew this, but she could not still feel somehow detached from her group of friends. There was a a part of her they would never understand. To them she was the symbol of the Resistanc. The hope that kept them all going. Really she was a scavenger from Jakku. The only one who ever made her truly feel more than that was Kylo Ren. As hard as that was for her to admit it was the truth.

"Thank you Finn. You ready to do this with me?", Rey extended her hand to her friend. Finn took it and gave it a small squeeze. Oddly it did not feel the same way as when her hand touched Kylo's. Rey shook her head to rid herself of the thought.

(((())))

"Sir, we are approaching the planets surface", the stormtrooper spoke nervously as he gazed at the Supreme Leader sitting in lotus position. Appearing to be meditating in the common area of the ship. Making his trepidation of interrupting Kylo Ren ten fold. The stormtrooper was not fool enough to believe that even though his eyes were closed, Kylo Ren wasn't not aware of his surroundings. HB knew that the knight could snuff him out before he even knew what was happening.

Kylo's eyes remained closed as he replied," Thank you HB43098. That will be all". Kylo could sense the hasty retreat of the other individual. The stormtrooper seemed more than a little relieved to be dismissed by Kylo Ren. He hurried from the area as fast as his armor would allow.

Kylo was always slightly amused by the attempts of the others in the First Order to keep their distance from him. This was only to be expected since many had been a witness to his violent, often unprovoked, attacks. It was not uncommon for a stormtrooper to come around the corner to see Kylo slicing away at the first unlucky inanimate object in his path. Those witnesses would gossip about the event to anyone who would listen. This did not bother Kylo. It made it easier for him to keep others at a distance. Something he was always good at. Well, with one major exception.

The thought brought a scowl to his face. Breaking the concentration he had been trying to cultivate on the journey. Kylo was used to being alone. To have a scavenger so thoroughly invade that privacy, his mind even, was infuriating. Rey could break down his defenses in a way that no one else had. Not only the barriers of his mind but also the need to be alone. She made him feel his loneliness more sharply. Kylo had used the loneliness to fuel his power. Rey made it feel like a weakness.

" _That will end today,"_ he told himself as he brought his emotions under control. Kylo reached out with the Force to balance himself again. He knew that he could never truly balance himself. He had never been able to but he needed to come as close to possible for the impending confrontation. Kylo breathed deeply as he fought with himself to be centered again. He could feel her. Although his whole point in this excersize was that she wouldn't feel him till it was too late he drew closer.

Kylo could feel her uneasiness. The connection was not strong enough so that he could see her surroundings but he already knew what brought on Rey's nerves. He knew that Rey could feel him at this point. He wanted to play with her. Taunt her. Add to the unease she was already feeling. It was dangerous to his current mission but he could not help himself. He stroked against her consciousness like a lover. Trying to gain entry into her thoughts. Rey shuddered at the attempt. From revulsion or some other emotion he could not be certain.

One thought floated clearly through their bond, " _Stay out of my head",_ Rey snarled at him. Kylo felt her throw up her barriers to keep him out after that.

Kylo chuckled to himself. He was slightly disappointed but knew it furthered his own goal. He did not want her to sense him before his plan could come to fruition.

" _Soon, my little scavenger",_ the ship shuttered around him as they broke atmosphere, " _very soon"._

((((()))))

Rey shivered despite the heat. The invasion of Kylo Ren had taken her by surprise. Making her stumble as she and Finn made their way down the to the canyon floor. The craggy surface of the barricade making it easier for them to descend. Rey's emotions were a riot inside. His sudden appearance felt odd. His attempt to infiltrate her mind was gentle. Almost caressing. It was a sharp contrast from the last time they had connected. Rey could still sense him but now in wat he background of her mind. Like a heart beat, pulsing, letting her know of his existence despite the barriers in her mind.

Finn had stopped short when he heard her stumble," You all right?".

Rey quickly nodded that she was fine and motioned for him to continue down the path. Piles of rock and natural formations gave them adequate protection from any stormtroopers view if they happened to glance upward. The duo paused every now and again to make sure they had not been spotted. They had chosen to walk a few hundred feet in the opposite direction of the base to find their means of descending. They came upon the part of the canyon that curved slightly giving them some cover from the entrance of the hangor. It was a bold move but both agreed the quickest way in was to get as close as they could to the hangor and take down the few stormtroopers posted.

Finn raised his hand to signal her halt as he quickly ascertained it was safe to head toward the hangor. Finn nodded and they both began to softly jog to a rock outcropping in close proximity to the entry of the base. Rey willed that no stormtrooper looked closely into the shadows the pair were keeping to.

Both slid to a stop behind the boulders they had designated as their protection," Alright, I am going to take out those troopers. Once I do that we need to very quickly get you inside. We don't know if there are more inside the hangor but that's where the Force shielding comes into play".

Rey nodded as a knot formed in her throat," Thank you again Finn".

Reluctantly he nodded as he pulled his blaster from his side. Rey reached around her back and took hold of her staff. Knowing it was useless unless she could get close enough to disarm the troopers. Rey prayed silently that Finn would take out the stormtroopers swiftly.

Finn looked to Rey and nodded. Both leaped from around their small sanctuary and charged. Finn lifted his weapon and unceremoniously shot the first trooper to the ground. Leaving just one other to deal with.

The element of surprise allowed for Rey to charge rapidly at the second stormtrooper. This surprise wore off as the trooper raised his blaster at the oncoming Force user. As he raised the weapon Rey became more focused. She reached out with the Force to anticipate the blaster shots. Thinking of the short training she had with master Luke.

" _Breathe. Reach out with your feelings,"_ the voice of her old Master drifted through her closed her eyes. She could feel the troopers intent as his finger squeezed the trigger. Rey dodged to the left and could hear the hiss of the blast as it shot past her head. Moving swiftly she twirled to miss another oncoming blast.

"Rey, move!", Finn took aim and shot the trooper in the leg. Bringing the trooper to his knees. Rey was upon him before he could collect himself and brought her staff down across his head. Despite the helmet the stormtrooper had on he slumped into the sands.

She straightened and whirled around to face Finn. Sliding to a stop he exclaimed," You need to hurry. Someone is bound to notice that these two are out of commission," he turned to the hangor door. "Doesn't look like there is any trouble lurking but you know what to do", he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Be safe. I'll be right out here. If you run into trouble, run the opposite direction of it".

"I don't feel like that even needs to be said", huffed Rey. Peering into space before her. She could see a few ships but no other troopers.

"When it comes to you it does," Finn nudged her inside," Here is a communicator just in case. Contact me when you're headed back". He moved back in the direction of the outcropping of boulders they had originally hid behind.

Rey nodded, placing the communicator in the sack attached to her back. Cautiously, Rey crept into the cavern before her. She could smell the fuel for the ships around her and headed further into the hangor. A few TIE Fighters were the only vessels in the area. Rey could see that the room around her was similar to the one the Resistance currently occupied. Not much had been added to the natural structure of the space around her. Usually the First Order made a point to cover everything in chrome plating. This base was either very new or very old if they had not yet covered it.

There was very little activity around her. Rey could feel very few life signatures as well. Rey focused her energy to cloak herself as she spotted the entrance into the base itself. Rey approached the portal at a purposeful clip. She did not see or hear anyone approaching and slipped into the hallway. The walls around her now looked more familiar as she couldn't see any of the natural bedrock beneath. Taking a left she skittered down the hall.

The further Rey emerged into the base the more her disquiet grew. The base gave the appearance of being completely deserted. There should have been troopers and droids should have been roaming around her. She met no one. Coming around a brightly lit corridor, Rey stopped dead in her tracks. She had arrived at what should have been the command center of the base. It was empty. Panic began to set in.

" _This cant be happening. This can't be happening,"_ Rey's mind frantically whispered to itself. " _The intel Poe received wasn't real. We wandered into a trap"._

 _"Ah. So the scavenger has discovered the subterfuge",_ Kylo Ren was suddenly in her consciousness. The protection around her mind had crumbled once she realized the faulty in her plan. She couldn't push him out now. He was too entrenched in her mind. Shifting through her bewilderment and fear.

" _No. This can't be your doing",_ Rey whispered back. Realizing how dire their situation was. Rey's thoughts flashed to Finn.

Kylo Ren snarled at her turn of thought, " _Yes scavenger. I have your traitor out here. He is waiting for you. I advise you come out here quickly before my men become restless. He is not popular among our ranks"._

 _" Don't you touch him. If you do I'll...",_ Kylo Ren interrupted Rey before she could continue her tirade.

" _You are in no positions to make demands of me! My patience is waning thin scavenger. I'd suggest you hurry",_ he projected annimage of Finn. Kneeling before him with blood sluggishly running from the corner of his mouth.

Rey could not control the swirling emotions in her body. Kylo Ren was here. He was intent on revenge. Rey could sense that through their bond. It was still wide open at the moment and he could feel every part of her panic. Rey's breathing echoed loudly around her in the carnivorous space around her. Rey lunged back the way she came. Sprinting to reach the opening of the bay. Lights blurred past her as she exited the hall into the hangor. The mouth of the opening was awash in brilliant sunlight. Making it difficult to see the commotion outside. The presence of Kylo Ren was overwhelming.

Rey burst through the to the harsh exterior, blinded by the suns rays above her. For a moment she could see nothing until her eyes came in to focus. A voice filtered through the incandescent light.

" And here she is. The _Jedi_ of the hour", sneered Kylo Ren.


End file.
